


Es un pecado que no sea un océano

by PequeSaltamontes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aguántenme soy asexual esto me cuesta, no debí hacer esto, odio todo, relación pasada, sexo explícito (más o menos), ya no sé cómo escribir sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PequeSaltamontes/pseuds/PequeSaltamontes
Summary: Es débil y es una mala decisión; no hay otra forma en que pueda denominar al hecho de seguir, metros atrás, a su novio.A su exnovio.





	Es un pecado que no sea un océano

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para un concurso y lo voy a postear donde corresponde pero también lo tiro por acá porque me gustó mucho. El título está inspirado por un poema de Clementine von Radics llamado "James". Lo traduje yo misma; es lo que pude hacer.

_Es un pecado que no sea un océano._

_Si lo fuera, cada vez que mis dedos rozaran tu cuerpo me convertiría en espuma. Me alejaría a la par que me acerco y solo lo llamarían naturaleza._

_En lugar de esto, me duermo susurrando «Estoy más segura sola estoy más segura sola estoy más segura sola estoy más segura sola»._

_Perdóname, todo lo que debes hacer es fruncir el ceño y me convierto en una maleta. Perdóname, practico mi propia muerte. Perdóname, enrollo mi cuerpo por el cuerpo de otro chico. Perdóname, le regalo tu nombre. Perdóname, la memoria es una soga alrededor del cuello._

_Perdóname, me voy y llamo a eso una elección._

Clementine von Radics

 

            Casi tres años. Novecientos noventa y siete días. Desearía no haberlos contado.

            Yuuri Katsuki es un ser humano como cualquier otro. Con preguntas y dudas sobre sus acciones.

            Con la tendencia a tomar malas decisiones en momentos de debilidad.

            Es débil y es una mala decisión; no hay otra forma en que pueda denominar al hecho de seguir, metros atrás, a su novio.

            A su _exnovio_.

            Victor se ve bien; eso no es novedad. Con casi treinta y un años, su cabello plateado le sigue sentando igual de bien que siempre, su figura esbelta se desplaza con desenfado por las frías calles de San Petersburgo sin haber cambiado un ápice. A su lado, Christopher Giacometti, su amigo de siempre, le hace un chiste. Aunque Chris lo ha hecho sentir incómodo un par de veces, por esta vez, Yuuri agradece su existencia.

            Es la única manera en la que escucha la risa de Victor, que tira de él como si se tratara de una mariposa acercándose al fuego con peligrosas promesas de calor.

            Decide detenerse cuando alcanzan el departamento de Chris. Su corazón late con rapidez.

            _Basta._

Es estúpido preocuparse por si pasa algo con Chris o con otra persona; no hace diferencia. El filo lo cortará de todas maneras cuando se anuncie, en algún momento, que el renombrado patinador Victor Nikiforov está saliendo con alguien luego de su fallida relación con el olvidable Yuuri Katsuki.

            Con alguien que no es _él_ , la persona que huyó de sus responsabilidades, del mundo del patinaje, de sus sueños.

            De Victor.

            Ganó la medalla de oro antes. Todavía recuerda la sonrisa de Victor, la mano que estrechaba sus dedos con una fuerza incontenible ante el anuncio de su puntaje.

            No se le ocurrió que el estar en la cima significaba dos cosas distintas para los dos: para él, esperar por la estrepitosa caída; para Victor, mirar más allá de las estrellas.

            Su personalidad tranquila no pudo con la presión, sus inseguridades carcomiendo su autoestima hasta que no le quedó otra más que huir.

            Hasta que incluso su relación se hubo perdido.

            Se gira y camina en dirección a su hogar. Nadie sabe que, tras huir a Hasetsu, ha terminado por retornar a San Petersburgo. No es que haya sido su propia decisión: las calles de Hasetsu estaban inundadas con reporteros, y él solo quería algo de paz.

            Entonces, ha mantenido en secreto su paradero durante todo este tiempo. Y hoy, tras haber atisbado los ojos celestes de Victor, ha cometido un error.

            Sonríe al sopesar sus acciones. Se retira los lentes para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su gabardina; gracias a los copos de nieve no puede ver demasiado bien y, de todas maneras, ya ha visto todo lo que necesitaba.

            _Está bien_ , se dice, porque el tiempo le ha enseñado algo sobre ser amable con sus fallas, pese a todo. _Mañana no cometeré el mismo error._

Yuuri es ingenuo; esto lo lleva a olvidar que el universo es cruel y despiadado y no perdona.

            Ni siquiera los errores de una vez.

            Es por eso que a los pocos metros distingue las pisadas sobre la nieve que se le aproximan desde atrás.

            ―¿Yuuri…?

            Es una pregunta que quiebra la voz a la mitad. Se detiene, cierra los ojos y esconde la nariz en su bufanda, como si con suficiente tenacidad fueran a dejarlo solo.

            Pero no; él lo rodea en tres largas zancadas. De cerca, el rostro de Victor es inmaculado: sus mejillas están algo rojas por el clima y, sin embargo, su mirada sigue siendo de la transparencia que recuerda.

            ―Eres tú.

            El tono de Victor es resignado, como si hubiera guardado la esperanza de estar equivocado, de que el Yuuri presente frente a él hubiera sido solo un fragmento de su imaginación.

            _O tal vez, nunca haberme conocido._

Empero, Yuuri sabe que está siendo injusto, que Victor lo amó. Es solo que aprendió demasiado tarde que el amor no puede salvarlo todo.

            ―Perdón ―No sabe si se disculpa por antes o por ahora, o tal vez por todo, y solo atina a bajar la cabeza―. Perdón, no fue mi intención…

            Pero Victor frunce el ceño y sus labios tiemblan. Es una mirada que contiene muchas cosas que Yuuri no distingue.

            ―¿Por qué me harías esto?

            Yuuri se queda ponderando la mejor respuesta mientras Victor lo rodea con sus brazos. La esencia de Victor es tal y como la recuerda; gélida y dulce, un equilibrio extraño.

            _Porque estoy enamorado de ti, no importa lo que haga._

De repente, los labios de Victor presionan los suyos y él responde. Es tarde ya, mas no tanto como para que no haya gente, y por eso no da pelea cuando Victor lo hace retroceder hasta el callejón que se encuentra cerca. Siente las manos en sus hombros, los dedos que se hincan en la tela y que parecen buscar desesperadamente su piel a la par que lo acorralan contra el frío muro de piedra a sus espaldas.

            Yuuri no es ajeno a este anhelo; entre los besos, logra retirarse los guantes y dejarlos caer al costado en su ávida necesidad de palpar la piel del rostro ajeno contra sus yemas, explorar el misterio entero que es la persona que ama y que nunca dejará de significar una incógnita maravillosa y terrible para él.

            ―¿Esto está bien?

            En medio de la temperatura que va elevándose, Yuuri distingue la pregunta que Victor susurra en su oído.

            _No_ , _no lo está._

―Sí.

            Los besos vienen con dientes, lengua y problemas. Son torpes, son frenéticos, son la mayor penitencia de Yuuri.

            Cuando Victor coloca la mano sobre su entrepierna, no puede hacer más que mover su pelvis hacia delante, respondiendo a la leve presión que no es ni por asomo suficiente. Lleva sus manos a devolver el gesto contra el bulto que ya siente contra sí, apartándose apenas un poco como para poder rodear con sus dedos esa zona.

            Siempre se imagina los peores escenarios, Yuuri comprende que esto no tendrá un buen final. Ni en el sentido emocional ni en el físico.

            Sabe que no será posible hacer todo lo que desea, así que toma a Victor de los hombros y solo contesta a su expresión confundida con una sonrisa. En un ágil movimiento, escapa de la prisión que ha construido para él y lo empuja a ocupar su lugar.

            ―¿Yuuri, qué…?

            La boca de Victor se cierra de golpe cuando Yuuri se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, su rostro a la altura de su entrepierna. Es algo casi religioso, como lo mira desde abajo, como si Victor fuera un dios para ser adorado.

_Como si no lo adorara ya._

            ―No tienes que…

            Pero las protestas de Victor mueren cuando Yuuri presiona un casto beso contra la cremallera aún cerrada de sus vaqueros.

            ―Es lo que quiero ―se adelanta con una sonrisa antes de enfocar sus ojos en desabrochar los vaqueros ajenos.

            Después, la ropa interior es un obstáculo inefectivo; la baja sin miramientos, apoya sus manos sobre las piernas de Victor y no da ocasión al frío de hacerse sentir: sus labios replican el beso de antes sobre el glande del miembro semierecto, y puede sentir el estremecimiento que se apodera del hombre frente a él.

            ―Podrían vernos aquí ―masculla Victor, y es una objeción tonta a estas alturas; Yuuri es consciente de que las personas siguen pasando al lado del callejón, pero no le importa.

            Desliza su lengua a lo largo de toda la extensión una y otra vez, dejando que Victor se endurezca. Esto es solo soportable por un corto periodo de tiempo; las piernas de Victor tiemblan y su nombre escapa de sus labios en una súplica que incluso sin palabras es de lo más elocuente para Yuuri.

            Y porque es él, y pese a su cobardía sabe cómo _dar_ en lugar de _pedir_ , avanza hasta envolver por completo la virilidad de Victor en su calidez.

            No puede negar que siente algo de placer al sentir el temblor intensificarse, al mirar hacia arriba aunque solo sea de reojo para ver la faz sonrojada y jadeante de Victor, los ojos entrecerrados del placer.

            En un juego un poco sádico, le concede apenas unos segundos antes de empezar a mover la cabeza hacia delante y atrás. Escucha el ruido sordo de la cabeza de Victor golpear el muro al no saber cómo reaccionar ante tantos estímulos, y Yuuri no puede evitar _querer más_ , así que lleva sus dedos a explorar debajo del suéter de Victor, por sobre su abdomen marcado que no hace más que contraerse ante las atenciones de su boca y su lengua. Sus dedos son fríos, lo saben, y ese tipo de estímulo dual con todo este calor es lo que necesita para quebrar a Victor, quien no puede hacer más que enredar los dedos de sus manos en su cabello.

            Es tonto, pero es lo que mantiene vivo a Yuuri en este momento; imaginarse que sigue siendo la única persona que puede quebrar a Victor. Que el cuerpo de Victor es simplemente incapaz de reaccionar con esta magnitud, con esta entrega total, como la que él puede requerirle.

            Los sonidos de succión, la sensación de asfixia y la concentración para no rozar con sus dientes la sensible superficie son todo lo que Yuuri conoce hasta que Victor coloca una mano en su frente y lo hace parar.

            Yuuri retrocede para enfocar su vista en él y admirar ―incluso con su visión limitada― el desastre que ha hecho de Victor.

            ―Estoy por… terminar…

            ―Termina en mi boca.

            Ya está por continuar con sus atenciones cuando vuelve a sentir la mano de Victor.

            Al alzar los ojos, ve que Victor, pese a su respiración errática, hace su mejor esfuerzo por negar con la cabeza.

            ―Nos están observando.

            Yuuri se asusta. Pero no se asusta de que lo estén viendo y posiblemente ―en esta era tecnológica― filmando.  No, lo que lo asusta es la facilidad con la que casi se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir. Como si nada más importara.

            Como si lograr que Victor se pierda fuera la forma en la que él mismo se pierde.

            ―Oh. _Oh._

            Se para y trata de arreglarse el cabello mientras Victor vuelve a abrocharse los vaqueros que ya estaban por caérsele hasta los tobillos. Aprovecha el momento para mirar de reojo hacia la entrada del callejón: una muchacha que no podría tener más de veinticinco años los mira.

            Yuuri solo suplica que no se trate de una fanática del patinaje.

            La encrucijada sobre qué hacer no llega a presentársele porque Victor entrelaza sus dedos. Voltea hacia él apenas advierte el contacto, y vislumbra la mirada dulce, tierna del Victor que siempre estuvo a su lado antes de escuchar sus palabras:

            ―Podemos continuar esto en mi auto, si quieres.

            ―¿Tienes un auto?

            La pregunta se le escapa antes de que pueda pensar. Victor solo ensancha su sonrisa ante su mortificación.

            ―Pensé que harías un mejor trabajo _stalkeándome_ , Yuuri. Lo dejé en el bar donde Chris y yo estábamos tomando, solo lo acompañé caminando para disfrutar de la noche.

            Frunce el entrecejo.

            ―Ni siquiera sabía que tenías un auto. Solo me crucé contigo cuando ya estabas acompañando a Chris a su casa.

            De improviso, la expresión entera de Victor se derrumba. Su mente repasa lo último que ha dicho frenéticamente, intentando comprender _qué pudo haber dicho para causar esto, Dios, Yuuri, eres un imbécil_.

            ―Disculpa ―musita Victor, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pueda seguir ahondando en su torpeza―. Es solo que… Supongo que… ―Mira al suelo, y su sonrisa vuelve más por inercia que porque realmente la sienta―. Supongo que en todo este tiempo solo vi lo que quería ver.

            Yuuri sabe que su expresión debe transmitir un total desconcierto.

            Victor se muerde el labio, incómodo. Al final, simplemente pregunta:

            ―¿Vendrás?

            Duda por un segundo.

            Pero la mano de Victor se extiende hacia él como una invitación sincera.

            Y Yuuri nunca sabe cómo huir de todo lo que Victor le hace sentir. 

            La toma.

            Y hasta deja sus guantes olvidados en el suelo antes de correr junto a él lejos de la pequeña intrusa cuyos ojos captan cada detalle.

* * *

 

            El auto está a dos cuadras, y durante todo el trayecto Victor aprieta fuertemente sus dedos, como si él fuera a esfumarse en un descuido.

            Antes de meterse al auto, Victor abre la puerta del copiloto y retira de la guantera preservativos y lubricante. Esto envía un pequeño pinchazo al corazón de Yuuri al considerar la existencia de otras personas. 

            _No pienses en eso._

Por esta noche ―y solo por esta noche― es el Yuuri que Victor le enseñó a ser; el Yuuri que no teme al eros, sino que _es_ el Eros, con mayúsculas.

            El Yuuri que muerde el cuello de Victor sensualmente y lo arrastra con él hacia la parte trasera del auto, el Yuuri que ayuda a Victor a sacarse su abrigo y que se deja retirar el propio, el Yuuri que no teme a nada ni a nadie y que puede entregarse sin consecuencias porque _él_ es la persona con quien todos quieren estar, el seductor absoluto.

            Los dedos de Victor se sienten húmedos, y los acepta uno por uno mientras arquea la espalda sobre los asientos, su cuerpo tan esbelto como aquel en las memorias de Victor.

            Cuando al fin los dedos se retiran, saca el preservativo de su envoltorio y lo coloca en su lugar con una cruel parsimonia que le roba un jadeo.

            ―Yuuri…

            Solo sonríe; nadie puede ganarle aquí. Le da la espalda a Victor y apoya su pecho sobre los asientos de cuero que están fríos pero que no advierte a estas alturas. Siente, sí, a Victor acomodándose sobre él, el pecho musculoso contra su espalda.

            La penetración es lenta, y Yuuri cuenta el tiempo en las respiraciones que ambos exhalan, las ventanas del auto empañándose.

            Escucha su nombre un montón de veces y en todos los timbres inimaginables: el «Yuuri» que es súplica, el «Yuuri» que es fervor, el «Yuuri» que es desesperación…

            Cuando Victor encuentra el lugar, el lugar _exacto_ , el cuerpo de Yuuri se cimbra sin poder evitarlo.

            Puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz:

            ― _Ah,_ después de tanto…

            Sonríe ante el recuerdo compartido y hunde las uñas en los asientos. Victor solo acelera sus movimientos, descartando su lenta exploración inicial ahora que ha encontrado lo que busca.

            Antes de que pueda explicar que no basta, la mano de Victor acude, humedecida ya, a su miembro. La diferencia entre la textura del asiento que va rozando y los dígitos calientes le arranca un suspiro que se pierde entre los jadeos que ocasionan los repetidos golpes a su próstata.

            Yuuri no puede determinar el tiempo exacto que dura este encuentro: es una eternidad, por todo lo que ha anhelado por él; es solo un segundo, por la velocidad con la que siente que el tiempo se le escapa de entre las manos.

            Tal vez no hay tiempo que pueda abarcar lo que ocurre al dejar que Victor intente elevarlo a la par que él trata con todas sus fuerzas de hundirlo, porque incluso entre los temblores convulsos del orgasmo siguen siendo opuestos en este sentido más elemental.

            Cuando todo ha terminado, Victor se toma unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y luego retirarse. Yuuri intenta levantarse, mas Victor lo detiene, dejándose caer sobre él con el cuidado extremo de quien piensa a su amante frágil.

            ―Quedémonos un momento… así.

            Es una petición sencilla y Yuuri accede cerrando los ojos y dejando que el clímax reciente se decida a retirarse de su cuerpo. Encima de él, Victor da el mismo suspiro satisfecho que recuerda.

            Es algo que siempre hacía, después de todo.

            Advierte lo peligroso del rumbo de sus pensamientos y abre los ojos. Junta fuerzas para levantarse y, empero, cuando está por hacerlo, Victor habla.

            Su voz es suave, un arrullo que hace que Yuuri se pregunte si no está soñando.

            ―Todos este tiempo pensé que estabas cerca ―No responde; no hay nada que pueda decir―. Cada semana, cada día… Siempre me parecía verte.

            Hila las ideas de Victor al instante. Su respiración se siente pausada contra su espalda, el latir de su corazón constante.

            ―Pensé que esta era la noche en la que me probabas que estaba en lo cierto. Que no era mi imaginación.

            ―Fue solo hoy ―Es el último vestigio del seductor en control, los últimos minutos antes de que las campanas den las doce y deba partir sin el príncipe―. Nunca más.

            Sabe que él comprende que no se refiere solo a su supuesto acoso. Victor aparta su cuerpo con pesadumbre.

            Se viste a toda prisa, y Victor lo observa sin intentar ocultar su desnudez.

            Hay una pregunta que Victor quiere hacerle, la siente en sus hombros, en los vellos de su nuca.

            ―Yuuri.

            Pero no puede afrontarla; termina de vestirse con torpeza y abre la puerta del auto con manos trémulas.

            ― _Yuuri._

Ya está parado afuera, entre la nieve, y sabe que lo correcto es mirarlo una última vez, decirlo de frente.

            No obstante, no puede.

            Y por eso masculla:

            ―No puedo.

            Cierra la puerta sin mirar atrás, tal vez con demasiada fuerza. Piensa que, considerando todo lo que ha hecho, el que haya disminuido en un porcentaje ínfimo la durabilidad de la puerta del auto de su exnovio es el menor de sus pecados.

            Y solo huye en dirección a su departamento, al parque, a algún lugar donde Victor no pueda alcanzarlo con su amor y sus preguntas sinceras.

            Lejos.

* * *

 

            En el auto, Victor limpia parte del vidrio con el dorso de la mano. Ahora se siente más frío que nunca, y es un frío que cala hasta los huesos, un frío que lo invade con cada pequeño movimiento.

            Observa la espalda de Yuuri mientras se aleja y piensa en todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho.

            Y sabe que no hay caso.

            Yuuri seguirá huyendo.

            Así como él seguirá amándolo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Profunda tristeza, les juro :c   
> Me hubiera gustado desarrollar mejor pero tenía un límite de 3000 palabras y AY.   
> -Pekea


End file.
